A Freak Among Freaks
by LanerMahaner
Summary: Blaire Lancaster is new to Sky High, new but not unfamiliar. The Justice League Gang (JLG) as they call themselves are the children of the Justice League and her longtime family friends, but even they don't want her there. Strangely enough it's Warren Peace who shows her that perhaps she belongs more than she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blackness approached as the door ahead seemed to become warped, bending away from me. It was entirely too daunting. The door seemed to taunt me, mock me. Telling me that I would never have the courage to open it, never even have the courage to knock upon the wood. I was beginning to hate the color black.

I stood on the porch, my bag in hand. The black door looked so ominous, staring me down as I breathed in deeply. I set my luggage down at my side, slipping my hand into my pocket to retrieve my new house key. The silver weighed heavily in my palm, taunting me as much as the door had.

With another sigh I slid the key into the lock, flinching at the ominous clicking sound it made as the door unlocked and fell open. The house was empty, the rooms sparse with only white walls to greet me. I turned back to the door, hooking my foot behind my bag before I kicked it inside the house, watching as it slid across the dark wooden floors.

"I need to go shopping," I muttered looking around my new home. I'd do that this weekend and get it all set up. But at that moment I needed to get moving or I was going to be late to my first day at my new school. As it was already nearing nine, I realized I wasn't going to be there until at least third period anyway. But that wasn't my fault.

Taking another look around the house I went out to the car grabbing two more bags that I tossed into the house along with my other bag. I had to make three trips to get all my luggage in the house. Almost the exact moment I finished dragging my stuff into the house another car pulled up outside, honking at me.

The principal of my new school, some lady called Mrs. Powers, was supposed to pick me up thanks to a favor from my father. I would have been fine just catching a bus but father dearest thought this was better. And even with the principal picking me up I wasn't going to be to school on time. But that was on her, not me. Apparently she didn't arrive to work until third period so today I wouldn't be either.

Mrs. Powers was seated in the driver's seat, a slight frown on her face as she looked at me. She looked pointedly at the hem of my black sweater, ending just an inch or so below my butt, my legs covered by black leggings that fell to mid-calf. My outfit was completed with black flats and my lace fingerless gloves. I was happy with my clothing choices but clearly my new principal was not as pleased.

I sighed again, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and turned back to the house, rummaging in my luggage until I found my black messenger bag, my school things already inside. Heaving the bag onto my shoulder I meandered out to the car, ignoring Mrs. Powers annoyed look as I slid into the passenger's seat.

Neither of us said anything on the ride to school, the only noise in the car heard the entire ride was my little squeak of shock when she drove off the edge of an unfinished bridge. As you can assume I was a little shocked when the car suddenly started flying but I tried to hide my surprise by making no other sounds minus that first shriek.

It was fairly odd flying through the sky in a car but I assumed that it was normal in super-being society. At least it seemed so as when we approached my new school, which was _hovering_ in the air _thousands_ of feet about the city, no one gave us a second look. In fact there were even a few other cars parked behind the school that I assumed also flew. I mean, how else would someone's car get up there?

Mrs. Powers gracefully exited her car, her heels clipping on the concrete as she walked away from me, not even bothering to see if I was following. An annoyed scowl covered my face I nearly ran after her, her bright white suit making her easy to find in the growing crowds as we walked through the school.

I followed behind her diligently, glaring at those students who got in my way. It was clear to most of them that I was the new kid and they were all staring openly at me in curiosity. Thankfully when the bell to class rang the hallways cleared leaving only me and Mrs. Powers. Unfortunately that meant that the only sound in the hall was the click click click of Mrs. Powers' heels on the linoleum.

The moment we entered Mrs. Powers' office I dropped my bag on the floor, slumping into a seat. The older woman just raised an eyebrow at me but said nothing as she moved to sit behind her desk.

Mrs. Powers looked at me, her lips pursed, "Ms. Lancaster," I nearly groaned, sliding down into my seat. It was going to be one of those conversations, "You know why you're here," I nodded. I was a freak. That much was clear. Mrs. Powers frowned, her dislike for me becoming clearer at her next words, "You should also know that I don't want you here. It's thanks to… let's say higher powers… that you were even accepted here."

A lump formed in my throat as I swallowed the bile that built up. It was one thing to know that people like me, people with powers like mine, people with families like mine, weren't welcome here or anywhere. But it was another thing to have it stated so bluntly that I was not wanted at this school. Weren't the teachers supposed to make students feel welcome and _safe_? Not point out that no one wanted them?

Apparently Mrs. Powers was waiting for me to reply as she just sat there staring at me, lips pursed, fingers pressed together, "Yes, 'mam," I muttered.

Mrs. Powers nodded at me, moving on as if the conversation we'd just had had never occurred, "I talked to Coach Boomer and we've decided to place you directly into Hero Class. No need for Power Placement. You're also exempt from any sort of P.E. activities that require the use of powers. You'll mostly be running laps and lifting weights," She rummaged through some papers on her desk, smiling triumphantly when she found what she was looking for, "Here is your schedule," She said handing me the piece of paper.

I looked it over. I had Mad Science for my first two periods, then Calculus for third. Lunch was next, followed by P.E. which also had the words 'Save the Citizen' next to it. No idea what that meant. And for my last two periods of the day I had a general class just named Hero 101. It was… do-able I supposed.

"Thanks."

I was about to get up and leave when Mrs. Powers stopped me, "Ms. Lancaster, if you will," She motioned back to the chair I had just vacated. With a confused look I sat back down. Mrs. Powers gestured towards the door, giving the signal for someone to enter, "Mr. Kent, if you would be so kind as to show Ms. Lancaster to her classes. And would you and your group please keep an eye on her? I think you all will be a good influence on her," She said, acting as if I was no longer in the room.

Turning around I nearly groaned in annoyance. Standing behind me was one of my childhood 'friends' from my father's circle of business relations. Michael Kent, son of Clark Kent aka Superman and Lois Lane, grinned at me, showing off his incredibly white teeth which stood out against his faintly tanned skin. His dark wavy hair fell into his blue eyes, eyes that were regarding me with a look of superiority.

"Kent," I mumbled, standing slowly as I ignored the hand up he offered me.

"Lancaster," He grinned again, I could see that was a habit of his that he had never grown out of. And it was going to annoy the hell out of me.

"Well, let's get this day of hell over with," Mike laughed as I stood up, practically shoving past him to get out of Mrs. Powers office. Taking another look at my schedule I glanced around the hall, turning right before beginning to briskly walk away. It was nearly the end of third period so I was headed towards lunch. I could hear Mike chuckling behind me but I didn't bother to wait for him. He could catch up on his own.

"Talk to Tony lately?"

I snorted, "No one's talked to Tony lately," I rolled my eyes. Mike knew that was a stupid question, most likely he was just trying to create small talk. I could deal with that I supposed. Not like we'd ever been especially close. Despite his lovely parents Mike was a bit arrogant, one of those guys who thought the world of himself. So not my type, friend or other.

"Why not?"

"Disappeared again."

"Talk to Junior then?"

Again I snorted, "Junior disappeared too. Probably off with his dad. Pepper was beside herself last I heard. She's so tired of them going off together without telling anyone. It's one thing for Tony to do it, but for him to drag their son along?" I shook my head.

Mike shrugged, "Knowing Junior, it was probably his idea."

I smiled slightly, the first time I'd done so in a while, and it was thanks to Kent. How ironic. But his statement was true, "But it's not like Tony would object much. You know how Tony is. It's all just fun and games to him. He doesn't take anything seriously."

Nodding Mike tapped me on the shoulder, pointing down a hallway I'd just passed, "Lunch room is this way," He stated.

I nodded stalking off the hallway he'd just pointed at. Just before we entered the cafeteria Mike stopped me with a hand on my arm. A very tight hand on my arm leaving me to wonder if he knew he was using his power on me or not.

"Just one thing before we get there Blaire," I gave Mike a blank look, "I have a reputation to uphold at this school. You will behave, you will fit in, and above all," Mike tightened his hold on my arm as I suppressed the need to hurt him, "You will listen to me this time."

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, my fists clenching, "Whatever you say, Kent," I bit out.

Mike just smiled as if nothing had happened and placed his hand on my back leading me into the already filling cafeteria. I could just tell this year was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mike led me to his lunch table, the table of course being the longest table in the room. That and in front of the larger than life windows. I sat alone at the table as Mike went to get his lunch, drawing circles on the surface with my finger.

I was brought back to the present when a lunch tray was dropped loudly onto the table next to me, "Blaire?" A male voice asked in disbelief, "Is that really you?"

Glancing up through my black bangs my blue eyes landed on a tall, gangly boy with light brown hair, "Hey Ben," I smiled slightly at one of the few people I could actually call my friend. Benjamin Wayne, son of Batman aka Bruce Wayne and Wonder Woman aka Diana Prince, stared at me with wide eyes.

"You… you… you don't have super powers," he pointed out rather obviously.

I shrugged, "They just showed up. Ask Kent if you want to know more. It's all his fault really."

Ben frowned, "What, did he drop you in a vat of toxic waste or something?"

I smiled slightly, "Like he'd need to do that to make my powers manifest. My mom is Destiny, remember? Super is in my DNA."

"Right," Ben stated as he sat down next to me. Moments later Mike came back carrying a tray with a hero sandwich, soda and chips which he set down on my other side as he swung his long legs over the bench. Following him were two of my other so called friends: Kelsey Stewart, daughter of Green Lantern aka John Stewart and Hawkgirl aka Shayera Hall; Phillip West, son of the Flash aka Wally West; and then a few other heroes that I didn't know.

Phil grinned at me, "Hey B. Long time no see," I nodded, laughing barely as Phil rushed around the table using his supersonic speed so that he could ruffle my hair before rushing back around to place a hand on Kelsey's back as he kissed her cheek.

Kelsey ignored my very existence, flipping her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder, her green eyes flashing with annoyance at my presence. Her brink pink shirt was hurting my eyes as she sat down across from me, Phil sitting down next to her, sending a wink my way. I laughed quietly to myself at their clashing colors, Phil's bright orange jacket and yellow shirt next to her pink.

"Who's the new kid and why is the entire school thinking about her?" A boy with green hair, asked as he set his tray down on the table next to Kelsey. My table mates all turned to look at me as Green Hair got a far off look in his eyes that I assumed meant he was reading the student body's mind, "Apparently many of the girls are pissed that she's sitting at our table. And someone is wondering why she looks so bored and unhappy if she's sitting with, and I quote, 'the most popular kids at Sky High'," Green hair turned towards me, "Am I to assume you're the new kid?"

I nodded in response, "Blaire," I said, watching a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and glasses sit down next to Ben. Green hair sat across from her, flashing her a dazzling smile at which she flushed red, a color that clashed brilliantly with her blue shirt, before Green hair turned his attention back to me.

"I'm Griff," He looked back across the table to Blondie, "This is Cassie," Two more boys joined our table then, one sitting on Kelsey's other side, the other across from him, next to Mike. Griff gestured towards them, "These two dunderheads are Derek and Shane."

Both boys nodded at me before digging into their meals. One popped out a couple extra arms that he used to hold an entire two foot long sandwich that he devoured in about five seconds. Cassie and I grimaced in distaste.

Derek, the guy with only two arms, turned towards me, leaning around Mike, "So what's your power? Mine's acid spit."

I was about to respond when a vision that was not my own suddenly over took me. I could see myself at the table and hear the room's thoughts about me. Most were just asking who I was, several were jealous of my seeming popularity on my first day of school. But the one that interested me the most was the one that saw me clearly.

This person, whoever it was, saw me seated between Ben and Mike, looking forlorn and bored as the other heroes sat down with us. They saw the way I scooted away from Mike, putting some of my weight upon Ben. And I watched through their eyes as I lay my head down on the table ignoring the conversation around me.

And then as suddenly as the vision had come on it left, "Griff, you're projecting," I said from my position lying on the table, completely forgetting Derek's question.

Griff grimaced, a slight blush tinting his ears, "Damn it. I keep doing that. Sorry. You didn't see anything too unfortunate did you?" I shook my head as Griff let out a breath of relief, "Sorry, about that. I'm still trying to get the hang of that part. It's a new thing for me."

I could only nod. I knew the feeling. Thankfully Derek's question seemed to be forgotten as Ben went about explaining to Derek and Shane what projecting was for a telepath like Griff, and another boy joined the table. It was beginning to get crowded.

Thankfully the bell for class rang soon and I was off to P.E. with the rest of the lunchroom. Ben had informed me that almost the entire school had P.E. at the same time. I followed slowly behind Cassie and Kelsey into the girls' locker room, foregoing the normal school P.E. uniform for my black tank top, black shorts and a white hoodie.

"BLAIRE LANCASTER!" The teacher yelled, sending out sonic booms form his speech as the class entered the gym. I covered my ears, walking over to the coach as the ringing in my head slowed to a halt. The man, wearing a blue and white jacket and white shorts that were way too short for any male, adult or otherwise, consulted a clipboard, "You'll be sitting out I see," I nodded, "I don't have anything for you today but starting tomorrow you'll be running three laps a day. Other than that I'm not sure what exactly you'll be doing. We'll test your fighting skills on Friday."

I nodded again as he sent me off to the bleachers before the rest of the class started Save the Citizen. Mike walked into the gym as I made my way to the bleachers, grabbing my arm and dragging me up to his friends with him. I sat down next to Ben as Mike went to sit on the step above us with Kelsey and Phil. Cassie sat off on her own a bit reading a book, Griff the closest to her, while Derek, Shane and the other boy, whose name I'd learned was Bryan, sat below us, messing around and nudging each other.

"Peace! Stronghold! You're up!" Coach Boomer called out. I watched as a normal looking brown haired kid made his way down to the field. Following him at a slower pace was a tall, tanned, muscular boy with long dark hair. I could feel Mike tense behind me as the boys descended the stairs. I turned around slightly to see him glaring down at the duo, "Who would you like to beat today?" Boom demanded.

The two boys looked up into the crowd, the shorter one nudging the dark haired boy as he pointed at someone. The muscled one shook his head whispering to the other guy. Finally both nodded and the shorted brown haired boy looked up at Coach Boomer, "We want Kent and…" The boy trailed off again looking at his taller counterpart.

"Hamilton."

Mike and a non-descript girl made their way back to the locker rooms to get their gear on for the game. I barely listened as Ben explained to me that Warren Peace, tall, tan and muscular, and Will Stronghold, brown hair, brown eyes, were the undefeated heroes of Save the Citizen. I was too busy watching Will and Mike's battle of 'who can give the best glare' as Mike approached the arena.

What I did register however was when Ben told me that Mike and Will were fighting over some girl. Some girl that neither of them were dating and happened to be in a maximum facility prison right about now. And to add to it Mike was pissed at that Warren guy because Warren and Cassie had dated briefly after homecoming. They'd apparently called it off because they weren't all that compatible but remained friends and that made Mike pissed off because Warren wasn't a part of their crowd. That just showed that Mike was about as arrogant and controlling as ever.

"You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen. Ready, set… BATTLE!" Boomer called as the giant shredder in the center of the room started up, a dummy attached to a rope dropping down towards the mulcher.

I watched as Mike and Will flew at each other, Will literally flying, before he tackled Mike to the ground, both of them rolling around as they threw punches. Each tried to get the upper hand on the other as they tumbled across the field. I winced as Will caught Mike in the jaw and then the nose, watching as Mike's nose broke and blood began to flow down his chin.

"Ew," Ben laughed a little. He clearly was used to such violent actions during gym, I was not. And I was actually quite glad that I was basically exempt from this class.

Seeing that Will and Mike weren't doing anything other than trying to beat each other silly I turned my attention to Warren and the girl. Warren was throwing fireballs at the blond as she tried to dodge them. When the girl did get hit, and she did every so often, the skin grew right back over. I realized the girl either had an enhanced healing factor or cellular regeneration. Either way all she could really do was heal over the burns she got from Warren unless she somehow found a way to get close enough to knock him out. I was kind of doubting that at the moment.

Warren suddenly looked up at the clock, "STRONGHOLD!" Will glanced up from his pummeling of Mike's face, "Save the citizen!"

Will glanced at the clock which was counting down the last twenty seconds. He and Mike had been at it for over two and a half minutes. Will stood up so that he could fly to the citizen when Mike grabbed his ankle, throwing Will to the ground. Growling in anger Mike's eyes suddenly turned red as he began to send laser beams towards Will.

And as Will had the unfortunately of being thrown into the hard gym floor just moments earlier he was still sitting up, a dazed look on his face. I winced as I heard some girl gasp when Mike's lasers impacted with Will's abdomen. The clock now read less than ten seconds and the gym was holding its breath as Will's armor began to smoke. Warren, seeming to notice his partner's peril, gave up on his fiery attack to run towards Will, throwing flame balls at Mike. Mike just ducked laughing as Will tried to fly away again.

Just as the timer counted down the last three seconds and Mike's attention was entirely on Will, Warren ran up, pulled back his arm, and then punched Mike full in the face with is flaming fist. Mike went down and Will flew up towards the citizen only to watch as the dummy was torn apart by the machine.

The gym was silent as the student body realized that someone had actually beaten the unbeatable duo.

"Peace, Stronghold," Boomer said in his normal voice sounding stunned, "You're citizen just got mulched," Warren glared around the room in general, his gaze mostly fixed on Mike's group of friends, me right in the center, while Will just looked shocked at their loss.

Standing slowly I followed Kelsey, Ben and Phil down into the arena as we picked up Mike, Ben and Phil carrying him to Nurse Spex's office as Kelsey and I trailed behind. As the door to the gym closed we could hear Boomer setting up another round.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took Mike until the end of the day to wake up from Warren's punch. Apparently Warren Peace had one mean right hook, especially when his fist was on fire. It took Mike even longer, the rest of the week, and most of the weekend, to stop complaining about Warren's 'lucky punch'. However even then Mike kept sending Warren and Will death looks across the school.

Saturday the boys came over, including Mike, to help me set up the new furniture for my new home. I'd gone shopping online after school when I realized I couldn't last three days without a bed. And shopping for a bed led to shopping for a bedroom set, which led to bathroom things, which eventually led to the rest of the house.

When I woke up on Monday morning in a comfy bed with my things actually unpacked it was a lovely sensation. Picking out my outfit for the day, a white and grey striped halter dress with black boots and my fingerless lace gloves, I headed to the bathroom.

An hour and a half later the bus landed at Sky High. The moment the doors on the bus closed Mike and Phil were at my side. I sighed, it was going to be a long, _long_ day.

Mike was still complaining about Stronghold and Peace. It was kind of funny actually. That was until Mike grabbed me by my elbow to steer me well away from Stronghold and his friends. That was just annoying.

"Hey Blaire!" A chorus of voices called as Mike, Phil and I approached the group. I sat down next to Griff and Cassie, Kelsey and I continuing our normal plan of ignoring each other to the ends of the earth.

I barely listened to Griff and Cassie's conversation about lasers vs. beams, letting my mind wander. Unfortunately that opened me to Griff's projecting, which he still didn't have control over. And so I found my mind once again being taken over with the student body's thoughts on me.

First was the sight. The crystal clear picture of me sitting morosely beside Cassie and Griff; Mike, Phil and Kelsey chatting behind us, Ben chatting to some sophomore boy off to the left. Whoever's thoughts these where they once again saw clearly. Not only was I looking at myself but my actual body was being singled out in the picture. The picture of me was clearer than everyone else, making it seem even more like I didn't belong.

Then was the feelings and emotions. This person, whoever it was, seemed to pity me. Not much but the pity was there. Moreover was the feeling of annoyance that was directed towards my friends and the questioning of why I would be with them. But it was the pity I disliked the most.

"Griff," I groaned, pulling myself from the vision. Griff glanced at me, blushing again as he realized his error.

"Sorry, sorry," He muttered, "I'm trying. I promise."

I nodded grabbing my bag from the ground. I didn't feel like staying with them anymore, especially not if Griff's powers had the possibility of going on the fritz. I didn't want to know that someone felt sorry for me. Or that more people didn't want me here.

Mike narrowed his eyes as I stood up, "Where are you going?" He demanded. I shrugged, not responding as I walked away. Apparently Mike didn't like this answer. He was at my side so quickly I think even Phil was a little taken aback, "Blaire, where are you going?"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, "Just going to class, Kent. No big deal. I'm not breaking one of your little rules," I spat.

Mike glared at me for a moment longer before releasing my arm and letting me walk into the school. I walked slowly to my locker, opening it even more slowly and then just staring at my books instead of taking any out.

"Hoping to read those through osmosis?" A voice behind me broke into my thoughts. I turned around to see Will Stronghold standing behind me, a slight smile on his face. I glanced around the hallway quickly, not catching sight of Mike which immediately let me relax.

"No, just hoping something will happen so that I don't have to continue on to class. Got any ideas for that?"

Will laughed, "No not really, but I'm sure we could ask Warren to set off some fire alarms. That would get us out of school. Or we could just fail a science experiment. That would probably close the school for a while."

I smiled, the second genuine smile for a significantly long time, "I suppose it wouldn't be that hard to mix the wrong chemicals. Accidentally of course."

"Blaire!" I closed my eyes in a frustrated sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose as Ben walked up to me. Even he seemed to have a slight problem with Will Stronghold as he sent his fellow sophomore a slight glare, "Walk you to class?"

Giving Will a half-hearted wave I followed Ben to Mad Science, ignoring his speech on how I should be glad that it was him who found me talking to Will and not Mike or Kelsey. His words didn't stop until we reached the door to our first two classes.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, "Ben, I'll say this once. I do not care about Mike's stupid little rules, his stupid little arguments, and his stupid little feuds. I have my own life and problems to deal with, and if you didn't notice they don't involve Mike!" Ben looked at me shocked. That was probably the most I'd spoken to any of the JLG since I got to Sky High. It was also probably only the second time I'd raised my voice against him or Mike.

Swinging my bag around, I stalked into Mad Science and to my seat. I didn't talk to Mike or Ben the rest of the day, only really speaking to Cassie and that was usually in one worded answers. My 'friends' eventually tired of my surly attitude and left me alone. For that I was thankful.

It was the same for the next two days. But by the third day Mike was pissed. And for that he corned me outside of the cafeteria before lunch on Thursday.

"What the hell has been your problem this week, Lancaster?" Mike demanded, his face way to close to mine for comfort.

I scowled, "My problem is that you think you can control everyone. I'm not a part of your stupid little game Mike. And yes, I know what you're doing," I stated as apprehension swept across Mike's face, "You want this perfect little life here, one where you rule all. And Will Stronghold throws a wrench in that plan. What I _don't_ see is how I could possibly mess up your power trip?"

Watching cautiously as furry took over Mike's facial features I took a barely susceptible step back, "You… You… You… You do NOT get to talk to me like that!" Mike choked past his furry.

"Why, because your daddy's Superman? Newsflash Kent, that doesn't mean you rule the world," I watched with satisfaction as Mike's face turned purple with anger.

He grabbed my arm, gripping it extremely harder than necessary and I could just tell it was going to bruise, "If you don't show me the proper respect, I'll just have to tell the League what _really_ happened with Rob," Mike threatened, grinning at his own words.

I rolled my eyes. A few weeks ago those words would have made my blood run cold, but I was so angry at that point I didn't care. That and I'd had a little help from my big 'brother' before school started, "Tell him what? How Rob attacked me? How you just stood there and let it happen? Or how it was a complete accident that was caused all by you," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mike growled, pushing his face even closer to mine as I lost feeling in my arms. I wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do but I wasn't scared. All I needed to do was touch a little bit of skin and he'd be on the ground crying in pain.

"Is there a problem here?"

I glanced around Mike to the source of the deep, inquisitive and slightly worried voice only to find one Warren Peace starring back at me. Mike turned his head just enough to see who it was before turning back to glare at me. Giving my arms one last squeeze he let go.

"No, no problem," And with that Mike stalked away, leaving me rubbing my bruised arm in a hallway with Warren Peace.

I watched Warren glare at Mike's retreating back before he turned back to me. It was the first time I'd been really close to Peace, the first time I'd really looked at him. Sure I'd realized he had tan skin, long hair, and was muscular and tall when we were in P.E. but it wasn't until now that I really looked at him.

Now I saw his deep chocolate eyes staring at me in something akin to worry. I noticed the bright red streak in his hair, and his very bad boy esque look: ripped jeans, tight black and red wife beaters and leather jacket. It made me wonder what he saw when he looked at me.

"You ok?" I nodded, swallowing thickly. The amount of danger that I could have been in earlier was making itself known to me, "Why do you hang out with that jerk?"

I shrugged, looking down at the ground, "Old family friends," was the only real answer I could come up with. It seemed to placate Warren however, as he just nodded before walking off down the hallway. I drew in a ragged breath, making my way into the lunch room. Sitting at the very edge of the lunch table it was hard to ignore the angry gazes I was receiving from just about everyone other than Cassie.

Once again I wasn't wanted, and once again it seemed to be my own damn fault, "A freak among freaks," I muttered to myself. It was the same thing that had been repeating itself in my mind for the last few months and I had a feeling it would stay ingrained in my skull for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Unfortunately my problems didn't end there for the day. Mike, normally a volatile person was even more so after our little argument out in the hall. The argument that Warren Peace had interrupted. So when Will and Mike's shoulders rammed into each other, fairly hard, as they passed the effect was immediate.

Both boys dropped their lunch trays to the floor, getting in each other's faces, their fists clenching. I was too far away to hear what they were saying but it ended up not really mattering when the entire lunch room erupted into chants of, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I rolled my eyes, standing up to watch as Mike threw the first punch, hitting Will in the jaw and sending him flying through the air. Will landed across the room with a thud, standing up as he rubbed his face. Mike put up his fists grinning manically at the sophomore.

Will scowled as he flew towards Mike, both of them tumbling to the floor similar to Save the Citizen. Ben grabbed my arm to hold me back when I began to move towards the fight but followed me towards Will's friends when I yanked myself from his grip. Phil, Kelsey, Derek, Shane, Cassie, Griff and Bryan joined us, the boys from our group and Will's in defensive stances. It looked like each group was ready to stop the other from intervening.

"Warren, _do_ something!" A scared, high pitched voice implored. I turned and watched as Warren gave some hippie chick a look that said, 'What can I do about it?'. Hippie was not pleased, "Warren! He's your best friend! Help him!"

Warren sighed before stepping forward. He didn't get far before Ben stepped in front, putting his arm out. Warren just shrugged and turned to the hippie, "I tried," Hippie glared at him before turning her attention back to the tussling boys.

Already both were sporting some bruises, Mike had a broken nose again and Will was bleeding from a split lip. Will suddenly kicked Mike off him, sending the older boy into the ceiling with a CRACK. Mike fell back to the floor, picking himself off the ground gingerly as Will rolled his shoulder experimentally.

Mike stalked across the lunch room, hands fisted at his sides. Will stood his ground, putting up his own fists as Mike got closer. It was too fast to see what happened next but one of them threw a punch and then they were shoving and punching each other across the cafeteria again. Although this time they managed to stay standing.

I could still hear Hippie squealing in shock every time Will got hit and Kelsey was looking a bit worried for Mike too, but no one wanted to get between the two boys with super strength. Vaguely I wondered where the teachers were, watching out the corner of my eye as Warren and Ben backed off, each leaning on a lunch table.

"This is getting ridiculous," I muttered. Fighting just because they could and because they'd bumped shoulders. The boys really needed to grow up, show some maturity. And so I decided to stop them.

I scowled, walking forward until I could force myself between the two boys with super strength. Both boys reached towards me, trying to either move me out of the way or just get around me to the other. With a frustrated sigh I pressed two fingers to each of their necks glaring with some satisfaction as their knees buckled and they fell to the floor simultaneously.

Mike looked up at me in something akin to shock as the lunch room became quiet, "What the hell was that, Lancaster?" Mike demanded as Ben helped him to his feet. Mike put his hand to his neck, wincing in pain.

"I wouldn't touch your neck for a while. It should be in pain for another couple hours or so. As for what I did? Shouldn't you know that already Mike? I mean you were there when I got these powers. Or were you too busy…" Mike flung his hand over my mouth to stop me from finishing my sentence.

It was then that I noticed the entire lunch room was staring at me in fear as Mike took his hand away from my face, "Great, just great," I grumbled before grabbing my bag and trying to leave the lunch room. I only got a few steps before Mrs. Powers showed up, looking very angry.

Heaving a great sigh I turned and marched back towards Mike and Will, "_Now_ a teacher shows up," Mrs. Powers was not amused.

I walked behind Will and Mike, who were glaring and shoving at each other, as the three of us followed Mrs. Powers to the detention room. Mrs. Powers had been lecturing the two boys the entire walk from lunch room to detention but had yet to say a word to me. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not…

The door to the bright white, power nullifying, detention room swished open and Mrs. Powers waited for the three of us to enter before following us in. I sat down in a desk between the two boys, slumping down in my seat. Will sat to my left, putting his head down on the desk, while Mike sat on my right glaring at the room in general.

Mrs. Powers, finished lecturing the two boys and turned towards me. Their lecture had been about the appropriate use of powers, living up to their parents' reputations and waste of potential. I had a feeling mine wasn't going to be like that.

"Ms. Lancaster," I glanced up at the principal through my bangs, "You are skating on thin ice as it is. This is only your sixth day at our school and already you've landed yourself in detention!" Her voice seemed to go up an octave or so in her annoyance, "If it wasn't for some very generous donations to our school and the good influence of your friends you would be out of here already," Her eyes flashed angrily, " I will make myself very clear: You will not use your powers on another student at this school. If you do," She frowned deeply at me, "I don't care what connections you or your father have. You will no longer be accepted here."

And with that she nearly floated out of the room. I noticed Will looking at me out of the corner of his eye but ignored him as I slumped further down in my seat. Even when I was trying to do the right thing I get in trouble.

"Blaire," Mike's voice cut into my pity party, "What the hell was that in the lunch room?"

I barely turned towards him, "That was called a _fight_, Kent. You were in it. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

Mike glowered in my direction, "That's not what I meant and you know it," He growled. Will snickered, silencing himself when I turned towards him, "What the hell did you do to us?"

"Yeah, that's something I'd like to know too," Will stated earning himself a glare that I'm sure would have killed him if Mike could kill someone with a look. Unfortunately only I had the power to do so.

"It's called Agony Affliction. It means pretty much exactly what you think it does. I can cause others pain just by touching them. When I touched the bare skin of your necks with my fingers you felt pain, probably worse than you've ever felt. It's incapacitating. The point is to either distract your enemies or put them in so much pain that they can't fight back. It's also the reason Mrs. Powers doesn't want me at Sky High. Apparently I'm a danger to others."

I said it all in a monotone voice, staring straight ahead at the bright white of the door. I barely took in Will's audible surprise and Mike's clenching of his fist. The most important thing about my powers I'd forgot to mention and I didn't plan on it anytime soon. Mike had some idea what it was but truthfully he had no idea the extent of my powers.

"Could you…" Will trailed off as I looked at him, licking his lips hesitantly. He swallowed thickly, seeming to gain some resolve, "Could you… kill someone?"

"Yes," The word was whispered but what surprised me most was that it was not me that said it. Both Will and I turned towards Mike, "Yeah, she could kill someone."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_The world was in flames, the fire licking at my feet. I could feel my power draining, the fear kicking in. Buildings were in shambles, bricks falling from the sky along with sparks. There were bodies everywhere, no one else was moving. They'd all fought bravely but we were so outnumbered. It was a devastation. I walked forward, my feet catching on something, sending me to the fiery ground. I coughed, looking in front of me to find the faces of my parents staring blankly up at the red sky. Tears burned my eyes, the smoke blurring my vision. They were all dead and gone. And I couldn't help but to think that it was all my fault. _

_Then the scenery changed. No longer was the world burning. There was no world. It was black, just black. I could tell that no one else was in the darkness, it was empty. I couldn't feel any life forms. Something touched me and I screamed, reaching my hand down to pull them off me. I looked down in horror when I heard a pained sound. My bare hand was clasped around Rob's neck, his eyes becoming lifeless. I let go as quickly as possible but it was too late. That was when I noticed the carnage around me. Everyone I knew, everyone I'd ever cared about was lying dead around me, no wounds or inflictions to give evidence of their death. It was all I could do not to cry out in fear as the feeling constricted my air ways. I'd killed them all. I gasped out a breath, searching for a way away from the death that surrounded me. But the fear was paralyzing. It was then that I noticed the dead bodies moving, crawling over the blackness towards me. _

I woke up with a silent scream, eyes wide, hair sticking to my face, body covered in sweat. The nightmare was still in my head, fear still gripping my heart. That was one of the biggest draw backs of my powers. Not only could I hurt people with just one touch but when I did their deepest fears became my own, if only for a night. It was interesting though that Will and Mike's fears where the same. The end of the world, unable to save everyone, their parents and loved ones lying dead at their feet. However what scared me the most were the images that followed, my own fears come to light. I'd never dreamt of my own fears before, always others.

Before I had more time to think about it the ringing of the phone cut into my mind. I shrieked, falling out of bed as I reached towards the bedside table and the phone. Bringing it to my ear I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

"Hello?"

'_Blaire Veronica Lancaster!'_ My father's voice was angered and I wasn't exactly sure why.

Looking at the clock I yawned, "Father, it's two in the morning. On a Thursday," I got a disgruntled sound in return, "Where are you?" I yawned again.

_'Europe. But that is not important. I got a call from your principal today,_' I sighed, of course. I readied myself for his tirade, '_You attacked someone in the cafeteria? What were you thinking! I sent you to that school to get you out of my hair and for your to learn some control! This is not acceptable, and NOT what I'm paying thousands of dollars for!'_

I'm not sure he took one breath throughout that little fit of his, "Father, I didn't attack anyone. I stopped a fight between two boys. What was I supposed to do? Let them beat each other silly?"

_'You are a lady! A Lancaster! Fighting is not something we engage in!'_

I pretty much blocked out the rest of his words, yawning repeatedly. Father dearest talked my ear off, degrading me, belittling me, just generally being an ass, for the next thirty minutes, taking up much of my sleeping time. When he finally finished I meekly apologized, yawned again and hung up. Apparently I was a disappointment to the family and was having my allowance deducted from to pay for the damage the boys had done to the school.

By the time I got to the school the next day I was dead tired, yawning every five seconds. I was walking around the school blindly, most likely bumping into people but I didn't really notice or mind. I'd been much too tired to really get ready for school this morning. I'd settle for wearing my best friend and 'brother', Johnny Storm aka Human Torch's black sweatshirt with black leggings and black converse. I'd just thrown my hair up into a messy ponytail, the platinum blond underneath the black showing on the back of my head. And I'd forgone any type of makeup, thankful that there weren't any blemishes on my face that day.

To say the least it was a long morning. I felt like I'd been up forever even if I had gotten a few more hours of sleep. So I wasn't overly surprised when I bumped into a solid body. A warm, solid body that felt more like a brick wall than a person.

Said person chuckled, one arm reaching out to catch me from falling. I shook my head to clear it as I looked up into chocolate eyes. Warren Peace was staring down at me and I was starting to get the feeling that I'd be running into him a lot more often than I'd like.

"Sorry," I murmured.

Warren shook his head, "No problem. You look a little sleep deprived, you ok?"

"I didn't sleep very well last night. Other than that I'm perfectly fine."

Warren nodded like that was the answer he was looking for and walked off down the hallway again, very similar to what he'd done yesterday. I decided that Warren Peace was kind of a mystery.

Somehow I made it through most of my classes, even making an ok laser beam in Mad Science class. I'm still not sure how I made the beam but at least it worked and got me a decent grade. I was only barely conscious when Medulla gave me a B+, one of the better grades I'd ever heard him give out.

Lunch was uneventful. Mike still wasn't talking to me, angry beyond reason about me talking back to him, interrupting his fight with Stronghold and then using my powers on him. Ben was only slightly less pissed and had apparently gotten the other guys, minus Phil who was just too nice for his own good, to agree with him and Mike. Kelsey always relished a reason to hate me and Cassie was like Phil, too nice to be unkind.

"Blaire? Earth to Blaire?" I looked up into Cassie's blue eyes, "There you are," She stated with a smile. I nodded my head sleepily, "Lunch is over. I just thought you might want a heads up before you're late to P.E. Boomer isn't exactly the nicest teacher around…"

We shared a smile as I gathered my things, following her to the girls' locker room. I still refused to wear the school's ugly gym uniform and had finally been joined by a few other girls. Boomer didn't really seem to care what it was that we wore as long as we participated.

I went off to run my three mandatory laps of the day, watching as four kids I didn't know competed in Save the Citizen. I'd quickly learned in my few days at Sky High that P.E. class wasn't much more than Save the Citizen. Every few days Boomer would put us in groups of two and have us battle one on one. I got to compete in those as long as I wore thick leather gloves and fought only using any fighting skills I possessed.

Gym class was boring as hell for me but with the looks of distaste Boomer was giving me I figured gym was about to get a lot more exciting in days to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Apparently I was psychic as well as a bringer of pain because not two days later Boomer called on me in gym class. I was sitting with the JLG, ignoring everyone but Cassie as she prattled on and on about the date that she and Griff had been on the night before.

"West and…" Boomer seemed to consult his clipboard, "Lancaster!"

The room went quiet as I stared at the coach in horror. No one made a move as I stared at Phil in shock. His eyes were as wide as mine felt. Boomer just stared at me, a hard glint in his eyes. Cassie nudged me, prompting me to stand along with Phil. I was still frozen however, stumbling down the stairs as I held onto Phil's arm when Mike gave me a push.

Phil led me down to the arena. I wasn't supposed to ever participate so I didn't have any armor. I stood in the arena, all alone as the boys went to go get changed. I hadn't even heard who Phil and I were up against, my brain had yet to catch up with events.

It wasn't until I felt Phil's hand on the small of my back that I realized I was no longer alone on the gym floor. Standing across from me and Phil were Warren Peace, I was not exactly surprised, and a boy I knew from Hero Class that could change into other people.

"West, Lancaster, you're the villains. Hothead, Fields, you have three minutes to immobilize your opponents," I glared at Boomer as he turned to look at me, "Lancaster, gloves off."

I gasped along with about half the gym, my jaw falling to the floor, "What?" I squeaked. I could kill someone without my gloves on. In fact I said so.

"Gloves off, Lancaster," Boomer growled. Warren and his partner looked up at Boomer like he was crazy. I figured he was.

"No way! You're psycho! I could KILL someone without these!" Phil looked towards Mike, probably hoping Mr. Superman would step in. Mike did nothing, "I won't have someone's life on my conscious," I stated, standing my ground, "Why am I even playing this game? I'm supposed to be _exempt!_"

Boomer shrugged, "Either you take the gloves off or you take an F."

"I'd rather fail."

"Fine. You still have to play."

Warren looked up at Boomer, astonished, "But she doesn't even have any armor!" He yelled, furious with the coach. I didn't know why, we weren't friends. Boomer just shrugged, glaring in my general direction again.

I grit my teeth, pulling subconsciously at the lace of my gloves as Boomer started the clock. Phil ran at Warren immediately, leaving Fields and I staring uncertainly at each other.

For a few minutes we watched as Phil ran around the gym dodging fireballs. The glass wall was on fire in several places but as far as I could tell Phil was unharmed. In fact he was laughing hysterically at Warren's inability to hit him.

Boomer yelled at Fields and I, telling us to start fighting. Fields looked at me, fear showing through on his face. I sighed, taking one step towards him as he stepped backwards. With more of Boomer's yelling however Field's stepped forward, putting up his fists.

I sighed again. I'm pretty sure I never sighed as much before I attended Sky High, "You _really_ want to do that, Fields?" He seemed to hesitate but kept his fists up anyway, "Fine. You asked for it."

Fields and I ran at each other at the same time, Fields flinging his fists willy-nilly at me. I ducked under one of his random shots, spinning around behind him to press my fingertips to his exposed neck. Fields' face scrunched up in pain, his hands clawing at my own as he fell to his knees and then to the floor with an anguished cry.

Stepping away from Mr. Transformation, I stared blankly down at him. Fields stared back at me, his eyes frightened, "Stay down," I demanded. He nodded, hand pressed over his neck. I knew there was a red mark underneath his fingers, and it would probably turn blue before it got better.

There was only a minute or so left in our round. I looked around the arena, trying to find Phil and Warren. It was only then that I saw Phil spinning around Warren, creating a vortex. My heart dropped as I saw Warren pulling at his armor, fighting to breathe.

"PHIL!" I screamed. He didn't respond, the vortex around Warren never ceasing, "Phil! You're going to kill him!" Warren fell to his knees as I watched, horrified. I had a thing about death. A very, very, very big thing about death. And Warren looked like he was about to die.

The clock was counting down but Phil didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon. In fact I could hear Mike and Kelsey in the background cheering him on. This was some revenge thing for them.

"Shit," I ran towards the two boys, hovering around the vortex as I tried to decide what to do. Unfortunately there was only one thing to do, "Really sorry about this Phil," And with that I grabbed Phil by the back of his armor, wrapping my other hand around his neck as I did so.

Just like with Fields, Phil fell first to his knees and then finally to the floor. Unlike Fields however, Phil looked at me with more than fear, he looked shocked and angry. As I let go there was no sound in the gym save for Warren's labored breathing. It was then that I realized what I'd just done.

I'd just committed social suicide. And with that thought I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I needed to leave before Phil regained his movement function. Mike was already after me I was sure, that is unless Warren and company got in his way, but I could outrun Mike with the head start I'd gotten anyway. Phil however was impossible to outrun, I'd be lucky to make it out of the gym with him at full power.

Running out of the gym and through the school I suddenly found myself in the back parking lot that Mrs. Powers had parked her car in the first day. To my relief I saw a motorcycle sitting in one of the spots. A Ducati too. Grinning madly I looked over my shoulder, thankful that I could neither see nor hear anyone following me. Swinging my leg over the side of the bike I dug around in my bag that I'd grabbed outside the arena on my way out of the gym. Smiling triumphantly I pulled out my Swiss Army knife, using it to pry off the cover of the ignition.

Thanking my lucky stars, I wrote myself a mental note to thank Johnny for the classes on hotwiring motorized vehicles. Within no time the engine beneath me was roaring to life and I was speeding off the edge of the school. Letting out a whoop of exhilaration I kicked the bike into gear, pressing the little black button that made the bike fly.

Without a doubt I'd be hearing either from Mrs. Powers or my father but I felt it was worth it. For at least that moment it was. As the wind flew through my hair I wasn't sure how I'd feel in the morning but I felt good in the moment. I felt free, so much freer than I had in a long time. No longer was my heart weighed down by thoughts of Rob, of Mike, of my family. All I could think of now was the feel of the flight, the bike rumbling under me, and the sight of the city rising up to meet me.

However that all changed the closer I got to the ground. The closer Maxville was to me the more the memories and emotions surfaced. Snarling at the thoughts that plagued my head I yanked the bike to the left, no longer heading towards Maxville but the large metropolis of Cincinnati.

Ditching the bike behind an old brick building I made my way towards the Cincinnati Maximum Facility Prison. It was a dark and ominous building, one with little windows where they had any, barbed wire fences and guards posted on every corner. The process to get into one of the buildings was long and tedious but that's what I found myself doing as I delved deeper and deeper underneath the prison.

One hundred yards under the ground, many levels under the prison, was where the Supers were held. Those criminals, or the criminally insane, that were too dangerous to house anywhere else. And that is where I found myself, walking down a stark white hall that reminded me of the detention room.

I followed a young guard to a visiting room, seating myself on a metal bench as I waited patiently. I'd been there only once before and that had been when I was very little. Johnny had thought I needed to know where I came from. It turns out I did. I looked up when a door slid open at the opposite end of the room, watching with half-closed eyes as two guards brought in a white haired woman.

Despite the bright white hair the woman was young, her olive eyes still shining brightly. But sadly they held a far off look, a look of confusion as if the woman had no idea who she was or where she was. And it was true. She'd gone insane and a part of her had never come back. I still couldn't understand it. I'd always hoped that the next time I saw her she'd be lucid, she'd know who she was, know who I was. And a tiny part of me had always hoped that they'd let her out.

But instead I found myself once again sitting in front of the woman with white hair, glancing away as the guards chained her hands to the table, the chain attached to her feet and then again attached to the floor. Her white jumpsuit matched the white cuffs around her wrists, cuffs that sent off their own light it seemed.

Seemingly finding the blank walls of the empty room more interesting than I, the woman stared off into space, mumbling to herself. I couldn't help the sad sigh that escaped my lips, one that earned me a pitying look from the guards.

The once so proud woman in front of me sat up a little straighter, staring me in the eye for once. Another pang of guilt and sadness hit me. She'd been so kind, so alive, before the accident. And now here she was, chained to the floor, with little mind to speak of. And I couldn't help but to blame myself despite my lack of responsibility. I suppose kids do that, blame themselves, but still the thought, and the feeling, hurt, pulling at my heart strings as the woman smiled hesitantly at me.

Closing the door behind them, the guards left us in peace, alone in a room of all white. Steeling myself I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as the woman reciprocated my movements. It was a thing I'd learned about her, even from that one visit. With the lack of decision making skills of her own the woman would follow any movement made by another. She was like a puppet on a string, one that I sincerely wished would come to life on her own. Life, I laughed internally at the irony. The woman who had given life to so many had her own taken from her by the very people she'd been sworn to protect, the people with whom she'd fought side by side.

It was devastating really, her story. A story that I now knew by heart, one that had been told over and over to me countless times. One that I was sure would be repeated to me as a warning when I arrived back at school. The story of a woman who couldn't control her powers and lost her life because of that. Soon to be my own story I supposed.

Smiling at her I took another deep breath, letting a sad smile take over my features as she once again copied my motions. And then I spoke, my words whispered but still so loud in the silent room.

"Hi Mom."


End file.
